


It hurts now but soon it will be over

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between Stiles and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts now but soon it will be over

It hurts now but soon it will be over. 

 

Telling Derek the story about Isaac sent me over the edge. The tears would not stop flowing. I glanced at Derek every so often and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

“So this entire time that douche was hitting Isaac?” 

I nodded. 

“And when I turned him.” 

“His dad was arrested that same night. He breathe a sigh of relief when you turned him. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore.”   
Derek’s hand found mine and gripped it tightly. 

“We’re going to help him through this. We won’t let Isaac go through this alone.”


End file.
